Not so Everyday Scenes
by Death's little side kick
Summary: The camcorder is indeed a wonderful invention, very handy, this fic relates to you about the rare scenes in the winner mansion!
1. Part 1

Raven: Okay this Idea I got when I bumped my head with the bedside table! The thing is I don't even remember hitting my head anywhere. My sister told I hit my head with the phone's receiver and table edge.

J.A: You must have been in temporary amnesia then!

Disclaimer: Do I have to drag you by the ear to read my Bio??? Disclaimer written there!

**Not so Everyday Scenes **

The camera is one the best invention ever to be created in the whole Earth sphere! Very convenient if I do say so myself. In this fic, you will see rare scenes of the Gundam Boys! In this fic, you will be related scenes, which are not everyday scenes for a normal person. Course when we talk about the G-boys, there is no such thing as normal.

J.A: Just get on with the fic you lousy author!

Raven: Okay! Okay! *mumbles* evil muse!

****

*what is seen through camcorder* /where camcorder is located/

"….thinking…"

[Feeling]

(Action)

****

**Scene one:  The evil goldfish that turned out to be a piranha**

/living room/

*Quatre is jumping around happy while the others stare at the so-called goldfish in the bowl*

"Quatre this is a piranha" Trowa says. 

"IT'S A GOLDFISH" Quatre yelled.

*Trowa sweat dropped, Heero sticks his finger into the bowl to stroke the fish*

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Heero yelled as the piranha bit his finger.

*Heero bangs the infernal fish on the table; Quatre yells that he's hurting the poor fish. Finally the fish lets go and Heero's massacred finger is seen, he death glares the fish and announces to go to sleep*

****

**Scene two: Wufei's room:**

/Raven's room/

*sounds of snores can be heard from Wufei's room, cursing a bit the crazy authoress is now wide wake and decides to have a little morning excursion* 

*A very dangerous place indeed, Wufei is sleeping on a mere mattress, zooming in we see Wufei hugging a Sailor Moon plushie*

"Very good black mail material"

****

**Scene three: 5:30 a.m. Duo's room**

*Duo is seen sleeping with his pillow on the floor and is at the very edge of the bed*

"Nothing much here" Raven thinks, as she turns to go out.

CRASHHHH!!!!! THUD!!

*Duo is now seen on the floor clutching his head and wearing an expression that says MAJOR PAIN! He pulls his blanket down and goes to sleep, unaware that he hit his head with the telephone and the table's edge*

Raven: O_O [shock] (Goes out)

********

**Scene four: Sleepwalking Heero**

/camcorder on top of fridge/

*Time is 10:30 a.m. Duo is in the kitchen drinking Pepsi while playing Go fish with Raven, Duo shows no sign of pain or whatsoever, Heero walks into the kitchen in some kind of zombie like trance, he seems half wake, his eyes are half open,  he takes out a butcher knife and goes back. Later an ear splitting scream is heard from Quatre*

/living room/

*Quatre is on the floor white with fear; in front of him is his so-called goldfish that is slaughtered by a butcher knife*

/Heero's room/

*Heero is now seen sleeping with a big grin on his face mumbling something about mission accomplished, turning and tossing around in his bed*

****

**Scene five: Preventer's HQ**

*Bright day! The g-boys enter the elevator*

 "Camera well hidden under jacket, just in case something happens" Raven thought to herself.

*Heero is standing groggily waiting Duo to get in*

"HURRY UP MAXWELL!!" He snapped in his sleepy voice. 

*Duo comes in and as usual slaps Heero on the back, Heero stumbles as the door closes and his nose is caught between the doors*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET ME OUTTA HERE" Heero yells at the others. He makes a futile attempt to get his nose out

"Heero the doors won't open until we reach the 20th floor" Trowa said wide eyed.

"OWWWWWWwwwww!!!" Heero whimpers 

****

**Scene Six: Public swimming pool**

*Swimming pool, Duo is seen on the diving board staring at the water, Wufei is soaking up the sun while floating around on a rubber raft* 

*Duo bounces up and down the board, Trowa is behind him*

"Are you going to jump?" Trowa asked.

"Nahh! I just like bouncing up and down" Duo said, 

*He jumps so high this time that the board breaks, he falls into the water and Trowa is catapulted into the water, landing on some lady and sinking both of them, later when they surface the Lady slaps Trowa hard and gets out of pool*

*"Ha-ha-ha-ha" Heero laughed sounding nasal as his nose was in bandages, Wufei mutters Weakling and Trowa pulls the rubber raft from under him*

****

**Scene Seven: Watching Exorcist**

/camcorder in living room/ time 11:00 p.m.

* The g-boys and Raven are watching exorcist (horror movie) each holding molten hot bubbling coffee cups. Everyone is so fixed at the TV screen that Duo is not seen creeping behind Wufei, he uses his braid to tickle Wufei*

"Scary movie!" Wufei thinks [feels something behind him] 

*Wufei turns round to see Duo wearing his grim reaper mask*

*"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Wufei screams spilling his molten hot bubbling coffee into Heero's lap (a little above that) who in turn screams because of the pain caused by the heat and the rest also start screaming and all hell broke lose*

*Raven turns all the light on, Heero dashes towards the bathroom, currently on fire, Duo laughing rolling n the floor while Wufei gets over the initial shock and starts beating Duo up*

*Heero spends rest of the night in the bathroom due to the third degree burns caused by coffee*

********

**Scene eight: Bucket-head Quatre**

*Duo has made the finishing touches, Wufei grinning sits down on chair and tries to make a straight face, Duo is also giggling*

/Camcorder shifted to refrigerator's top/ 

*Door opens and Quatre is drenched in what seems like a mixture of honey, Hershey's chocolate syrup, whipped cream all diluted by water*

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" Both Duo and Wufei burst out laughing only to be shut upped by the sound of the safety lock being removed from a gun.

*Quatre chases the pilot of 02 and 05 with Heero's gun, when out of bullets he uses Heero's sniper rifle laughing like a maniac and shooting bullets everywhere*

"Butt head" Heero commented.

"More like Bucket head" Trowa said amused.

****

Raven: Okay, no more, my head hurts now, all imagination dried up! IF you have some suggestions, go ahead and review them to me! They'll come in the next chapter then with your name! My head seriously hurts now

J.A: Your crazy!


	2. Part 2

Raven: The first chapter went well, so to thank the reviewers for the reviews and some suggestions, this chapter is dedicated to Kalorna Enera, aka-kitsune-chan, nistathe, tom, Shadowgirl, Tao and Masta, thank you Masta so much for your review, that Waffle-face thingy was cool, so im putting it in this fic!  There was also another person who reviewed me but I forgot the name! Do forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as the last one!

J.A: Told ya she was a lousy author

Raven: Lousy muse

J.A: LOUSY AUTHOR

Raven: LOUSY MUSE OF THE DEVIL

Duo: YOU BOTH ARE LOUSY SO GET ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!

**Not So Everyday Scenes**

*what is seen through camcorder*

 /where camcorder is located/

"….Speaking…"

[Feeling]

(Action)

**Scene one Waffle – face Duo (**Special thanks to Masta)

/camcorder is hidden in Masta's pants pocket/  
*Duo is seen jumping up and down the supermarket aisles shouting "Quatre is a bucket head, Quatre is a bu..."  
Duo runs his face into a hanging ceiling speaker*  
  
*Speaker: Clean-up on aisle 3  
  
Masta & Raven burst out laughing...now Duo is a waffle face*  
  
*Quatre is now singing with glee "Duo is a waffle face, waffle face...Hehehe"  
  
*Wufei: Weak onna*

****

**Scene two: Bickering like kids!**

/Camcorder in Raven's jacket/

*Duo: I WANT LUCKY CHARMS!!!!!

Heero: Lucky charms suck, Frosties rule

Duo: LUCKY CHARMS

Heero: FROSTIES!!!!

{Start punching each other}

(Next to them) 

Trowa: Quatre, Neutrogena is perfect for hair

Quatre: No Neutrogena is stupid, Herbal essence is the best

Trowa: NETROGENA!!!!!!!

Quatre: HERBAL ESSENCE!!!!!!!!!!

{Start a hair pulling fight}

Wufei: HALT!! 

*all other G-boys stop fighting*

Wufei: Neutrogena and Herbal essence, Lucky charms and frosties, ALL SUCK, Oat meal and Organics are the best things! ~triumph smile~

*silence*

Duo: GET HIM!!!

(All start attacking Wufei)

 *Raven eats popcorn, records scene*

*Hours later, they look like a pile of quivering pulp.

Speaker phone:  Clean -up on aisle 5*

**Scene three: Wuffy-poo!**

**/**camcorder in hallway facing Wufei on phone/

*Wufei is seen on phone talking to someone in the living room, behind the wall that separates Living room from Kitchen, the other G-boys and Raven use the other phone to listen to his private conversation* 

*Person on phone: Hi Wuffy-poo!

  Wufei [big grin]: Hi Jessie*

*The other's maintaining balance as they are on top of each other in a huddle so that they can listen to the phone*

  Jessie [very teasing tone]: I heard horror movies are good for couples who want to get closer!*

*The whole huddle of people shakes and vibrates as The G-boys try to prevent their laughter*

*Jessie: Would you like to go?*

*Wufei: Anything for you cupcake! (BIG grin)*

*Raven puts phone back down, they all go outside and go: WAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!* 

****

**Scene four: It's a Private discussion (No not the song Private emotion)**

*Raven and other's resume places after laughing out loud, Wufei still on phone*

Jessie: Wuffles, you're not in a chatty mood today

Wufei: Oh I am it's just that (goes into kitchen and shouts) SOME PEOPLE WON"T PUT THE PHONE DOWN AND ARE GOING TO MEET MY FRIEND, MY TRUSTY KATANA!

*Heero Duo Trowa Quatre and Raven: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (dash out of kitchen)*

****

**Scene five: Table Manner's**

*****G-boys at a formal dinner which is quiet boring and is making Duo angry*

*Duo [Very evil grin and naughty look]: BURRRRPPPPPP*

*Quatre [SHOCKED]: DUO WHAT DO YOU SAY AFTER THAT*

*Duo: Oh she's a big one!

Quatre: THAT'S NOT IT!!!

Duo: Food tastes better going down than coming up!!!

Quatre: Three strikes and you are dead pal

Duo: Excuse me!* 

****

**Scene Six: Have some Chilli sauce!**

*G-boys again at Formal dinner, which is Mexican, Trowa helps himself to some hot chilli sauce, smirks evilly

Trowa: Heero, have some sauce! (Hands him chilli sauce) 

Heero: [has never eaten Mexican before] Thanks, (puts loads of sauce)*

{A little while later}

Heero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (drinks whole bottle of wine)

Wufei: Weakling! (Puts loads of chilli sauce himself, later….

Wufei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (finds a bucket nearby and puts head in it!)*

Duo: Now Wufei has taken the title of Bucket – head, you're in luck Quatre!

Quatre (smiles at guests) Heh they all just got out of a mental hospital! The war affected them badly!

****

**Scene Seven: Rubber Ducky!**

/Camcorder lays forgotten in bathroom/

*Duo comes in wearing a raincoat holding an umbrella wearing his hair lose, He starts to sing Kermit the frog's Rubber Ducky

Duo: I love you Mr. Rubber Ducky, Yes Rubber Ducky I love you so, Rubber Ducky show me your sound (Squeak! squeak!)*

(A/N: I don't know the full song)

****

**Scene Eight: Plushie Whereabouts**

/Camcorder left in Wufei's room/

*Wufei comes in, locks the door, closes the window, closes bathroom door, turns off lights. Open's a cupboard, light shines from it, steps away from cupboard and what is seen is a plushie heaven, lots and lots of plushie's, even the one's Duo and Quatre lost!

Wufei puts Sailor Moon plushie back and takes out a Gundam Altron plushie!

Wufei: Ohh Nataku! (Hugs plushie)

****

**Scene Nine: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

/camcorder above TV/

*Duo is seen in his boxer's wearing a red and while P – cap watching Pokemon and saying "Gotta catch em all, Gotta catch em all" Raven comes in with some friends who stayed overnight (slumber party) who are Duo – fan girls

Raven (sees Duo): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH [shock]

Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH [embarrassed]

Fan girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! [Happiness]

Wufei (sees lots of females): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Quatre (sees girls chasing Duo and wrecking his house): AHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Trowa (sees hair gel is missing): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

****

**Scene ten: Bickering like kids again!**

/camcorder in living room/

*Duo now fully clothed, Wufei, Heero and Raven clean the house under Quatre's eagle eyes.

Duo: Ruined my morning, why can't these females be confined to one room!

Wufei: You speak my language Maxwell

Heero: Humph, why can't all of you be confined to a nut house! I didn't even do a thing, but no! Master Quatre had gone bonkers over a few overturned tables [complain! Complain!]

Raven: Oh shut up!

Wufei: Onna this is your fault!

Duo & Heero: Yeah Onna, this is your fault!!!

Raven: Well…You're the one who was in boxers, and Wufei was screaming like a little girl, Heero…well you were just Heero!

Wufei: So are you saying this is my fault?

Raven: YEAH! 

Wufei: CHARRRGGGEEE

Raven: CHARGEEEE!!!

{Fight starts again}

Duo: Might as well join!

Heero: Hnn!

****

Raven: That's all for chapter two! I did all the things everyone asked me to! And nistathe, I just couldn't bring myself to record any of the G-boys in underwear.

J.A: Ahem! Due to religious ground!

Raven: Ignore the muse, but I choose boxers, I don't know if underwear and boxers is the same thing!

J.A: How could you know, you're a girl! Unless you find out!

Raven: [blushes] THIS IS A G RATED FIC YOU STUPID MUSE!!!


	3. Part 3

Raven: I'm REALLY running out of ideas, this may be the last chapter. I will update as soon as I get an idea. And oh yeah, thank you Misura, Kalorna Enera and yami blue eyes… (Uhh, I don't remember rest of the nick) and to anyone else who reviewed me, I don't usually remember names of the reviewers. 

J.A: Just get on with the fic!

Raven: one more thing, in the previous chapters *...* is the same as **...** and this means what is seen and HEARD through the camcorder. I'm losing my touch, so don't flame me saying this was a lousy chapter, I already know it. 

**Not so Everyday Scenes**

**what is seen and heard through camcorder**

 /where camcorder is located/

"….Speaking…"

[Feeling]

(Action)

**Scene One: An unwelcome burden, females, or Wufei? You decide!**

/Camcorder in living room/

**All the G-boys are in the living room, watching a soap opera, all is peaceful until Wufei speaks, "These females cause all the trouble, look at that man, he was perfect without her, now he knows the cost of marriage, like I've heard before "**God made man and rested, God made Women, and no one rested**", Raven comes from behind with a KING-SIZE mallet, and knocks Wufei out with it who falls onto the comfy sofa, Duo speaks up to Wufei, whose head is being circled by mini-Nataku's, "Gee Wufei, you look pretty rested to me"******

*****

**Scene Two: Sorry ma'am! **

/TV room/

**Duo is watching Lord of the Rings, very keenly and is absorbed by the movie**

"Oh man Legolas is so cool; I wish I had hair like him…" Duo mused, and then a light bulb appeared on his head. 

**Duo goes into bathroom, Heero comes later and knocks, looks like he needs to go bad**

**"MAXWELL GET OUT OF THERE, I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM" Heero cried.

"MAXWELL GET OUTTA THERE, I NEED AN ASPRIN" Wufei cried.

"MAXWELL GET OUTTA THERE, I NEED MY HAIR GEL" Trowa yelled banging at the door. No response**

"MAXWELLL" The three cried in unison 

*Duo comes out hair open and bleached and they were whitish blond*

"Oh sorry ma'am, we thought our comrade was in their" said Heero, Wufei and Trowa and they left quickly.

*Duo looked confused*

*****  
  


**Scene Three: My Precious!**

/Quatre's private flat screen TV room/

**Quatre is watching a soap opera and is emotionally absorbed and near tears, rumbling sound is heard, Duo barges into room looking like Legolas (complete costume)**

**"ELF'S RULE" Duo yelled jumping up and down on the sofa. Quatre huddled close to the remote control.**

**"Quatre, be a nice boy and give me the remote" Duo said calmly.

"NO" Quatre said rather possessively.

"Quatre…" Duo said in a slightly dangerous tone.

"No, it's mine, MY PRECIOUS, WAHAHHAHAHAHHA" Quatre said in a maniacal way**

*****

**Scene Four: Rubber Ducky Take -Two!**

/Camcorder left in Bathroom/

**Duo is wearing a raincoat with an umbrella and signing the sesame street "Rubber Ducky" when Heero comes in**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (Squeals like a girl)

**Heero wide eyed "OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRY", goes out, and goes back in "DUO!"**

****

**Scene Five:  Heero the Hedgehog!**

/Same place as before/

**Heero is taking a bubble bath, colourful bubbles are everywhere, Heero is wearing half red, half white flippers, blue spandex, a snorkel and his hair looks as if they were electrocuted, the were like hedgehog spikes, and he was singing Sonic Boom** 

(A/N: 'Sonic Boom' is the theme song of the game "Sonic the Hedgehog CD")

**Duo burst into toilet with Digital camera and shouts "SAY SONIC!" (Click!) Click!)****

*****

**Scene Six: SMILE!**

/camcorder hidden in Heero's room/

**Heero enters, looks outside his door and then locks it. He faces the mirror and smiles, he keep's smiling different smiles; he is practicing how to smile. He looks weird smiling. Duo knocks his door down holding a digi camera and shouts "SMILE PALLY" (click! click!)******

*********

**Scene Seven: Bite me!**

/Security camera above Quatre's door, camcorder in security room/

**Heero is told by Quatre to get the milk bottles, he steps outside to be whacked in the face by a newspaper leaving a red mark on his face, he bends down to pick newspaper, in a split second, one of Quatre's dog's ,who found this position tempting, bit him**

"AHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOUCHHHHHHHHHH!!" Heero cried doing the Mexican hat dance, hitting the dog with the newspaper.

**Security guards in security room laughing like idiots at the scene fall off their chairs**

*****

**Scene Eight: Bite me continuation!**

/camcorder back in the house/

**Heero comes in all red faced, maybe because of the news paper mark or embarrassment; he hides himself (boxers and all) behind the newspaper as the Dog completely tore off his pants. Wufei sees him and says "Hey Yuy, I think there's a place called the toilet invented for that kind of stuff, HAHAHA" As Wufei turns around a FAT book comes and whacks him into infinity and beyond**

*****

**Scene Nine: Watch that first step!**

/Camcorder in Raven's jacket (don't ask how it got there)/

**Duo and Heero are at the top of a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, long and HUGE elevator; behind them are lots and lots of people. Duo slips, knocking Heero down behind him, who in turn knocks the person behind him down and so on until the WHOLE line of people has fallen**

"Beautiful!" Quatre exclaimed.

*****

**Scene Ten: SMILE PALLY!**

**Quatre is looking at Duo's hair intensely, Duo notices this**

"What do you want?" He asks

"Hnmm" Quatre replied thinking deeply.

**Later in Quatre's room, he is standing behind Duo's hair holding pins and bows and lots of things, Duo however is looking glum as his hair are being used for trying out new hairstyles. Quatre finishes revealing an elegant knot on Duo's head, a very nice hair style, minus the scowl on Duo's face. Heero bursts into room with Duo's digi camera and shouts "SMILE PALLY HAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!"**

*****

Raven: This is it, my mind is completely dry, and I could not come up with anything else. So, if you want another chapter, review me! Also I'm going to London, and there will be no fanfics for the whole month of August! Let's hope when I come back I have some fresh ideas.


	4. Part 4

Raven: I'm BAAC-K, with new ideas. I just joined school again, this time studies are very tough, and I have practically no time for anything else, so from now on my updates will come up after each week. Unless I have a killer test coming up. I tell you GCSE actually means God's Curse Sent Everywhere. 

J.A: How lovely, lucky I'm a muse and I don't have to study. MWAHHAHA, pitiful humans.

**Not so Everyday Scenes**

Chapter 4: In London! ^_____^

**what is seen and heard through camcorder**

 /where camcorder is located/

"….Speaking…"

**[Place]**

(Action)

**Scene One: Watch that first step!!!!**

/Camcorder in Raven hands who is going up another escalator, filming the G-boys from the other side/

**[Piccadilly Circus, London underground trains]**

**There is a long line going up the escalator, Duo is in the very front currently with a sleepy expression on his face and is slowly zoning out

"DUO WAKE UP" Heero screamed into Duo's ear who woke up, lost balance and fell backwards on Heero who fell onto Trowa who fell onto Quatre, who in turn knocked over a man carrying three suitcases, which in turn caused two ladies to fall back onto three screaming kids who shrieking fell onto a small guy who fell on a cute girl whose necklace fell off and the men behind her tried to get it back knocking over a couple of few more people and they all came tumbling down the escalator. 

"Eh-he sorry!" Duo apologizes grinning sheepishly. Raven is laughing out loud from the other side of the escalator. **

*****

**Scene Two: The trouble with being just kids.**

/Camcorder hidden in Raven's jacket/

**[Mitcham's public library]**

** "WHAT?!" Heero cried out. Trowa, Quatre and Duo had gone reading books. Trowa was reading Harry Potter 5, Quatre was still looking for a book Wufei went into the different languages section and picked up a Chinese book, Duo was reading Garfield's guide to behaving badly. And we all know what Raven was doing. Back to Heero, he wanted to get the PC's to sit on the internet, but libraries rules were that ages under 18 cannot access internet and need parent's permission. 

"Sir there's no need to scream, if you have a library card you can use it" The receptionist said. 

Foiled by the unjust rules, Heero comes back sulking, gritting his teeth, clenching his fist, he goes into the section where there are war books. There he bribes a guy telling him to pretend to be his guardian. Heero gets the form signed by his "guardian" and to his confusion, is led to the kiddies section of computers. He tries to open his mail but the site is filtered (meaning that you cannot go to any site where you can chat, check mails, or anything else) His eye twitched, and…. 

"AAAAUUUUGGGGGG" 

*****

**Scene Three: Poor Heero**

**/**Camcorder is on, so don't worry/

**[Centre court, Wimbledon] **

**Raven is recording everything from the second floor. Trowa is hanging around the food court with Wufei; Quatre went off to buy something for his sisters. After all he is a good brother. We see Heero coming up, he sees a 2 year old making a face at him, Heero looks around and makes a very out of character funny face at him, he sticks his tongue out at the kid and smiles to himself, smiling a maniacal smile. Duo (ground floor) is taking pictures of Heero. Heero sees him and starts to run opposite direction of the escalator creating a funny scene, he tries to go down, but stairs keep going up, so he keeps running on the same spot yelling the infamous cry of

"MAXWELLLLL!!!!!!!!!!" **

*****

**Scene Four: Poor Heero again.**

/Camcorder is secretly recording Heero's every move/

**[Centre Court, Wimbledon] **

**Heero is standing in a queue at Mc Donald's, a 4 year old behind him shouts out loud to him mom "LOOK MOM THE GUY IN FRONT OF ME HAS A HEDGEHOG ON HIS HEAD" Duo comes behind him and says "Well kid, today is your lucky day, that guy is actually a human version of Sonic the Hedgehog"

(A/N: Considering Heero was also wearing a dark blue shirt, and Navy blue pants)

Heero bangs his head on the counter and cries "WHY ME, WHY ME, AHHHHHHAHAHAAWAHAAH"

*****

**Scene Five: Hair Paradise**

/Cam still recording, after all when you charge the batteries you gotta waste them again/

**[In front of a hair care shop]**

** Trowa and Duo have their nosed pressed onto the window as the stare gape-jawed in awe at the extensive hair care products. "Trowa my man, this is once in a lifetime opportunity, lets make the most of it" Duo said holding up an American express credit card. Trowa actually smiles and they both go on a shopping spree. Quatre meanwhile looks around for an American express credit card. **

******

**Scene Six: Commotion is disturbing**

/Camcorder enjoying the sunrays in park, switched on/

**[Hyde Park]**

** Jumping around like a normal pre-teen that he never was, Duo causes quite a commotion, chasing ducks, climbing trees and acting like a complete Baka. The other G-boys kept telling the people that they don't know Duo. Heero throws Duo up a tree, the people starting giving them weird looks. Their cover was blown; sadly, they were stuck with the baka. Duo is still on a baka rampage, a small kid who is in his pram, drinking his milk bottle get irritated, he takes aim and chucks bottle at Duo who falls into the small lake. He settles down to go to sleep**

******

**Scene Seven: War of the Water**

/camcorder with Duo, cause raven can't follow them into the men's toilets/

**[Men's bathroom]**

**Wufei is standing outside a cubicle, getting bored he starts to flick water at the 3 year old, who gets irritated, he gets off his push-chair and out of nowhere brings a fire hose and washes Wufei away, "And the boy decontaminates the toilets" Duo added as he recorded and wiped the water off of the lens.**

******

Scene Eight: Duo Maxwell is falling down

/Camcorder is back in Raven's grateful hands/

**[London Bridge]**

** Duo is singing "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down my fair lady" Wufei comes from behind him and kicks him of bridge and sings " Duo Maxwell is falling down, falling down, falling down, Duo Maxwell (SPLASH) just fell down, and Quatre's really angry" he sang squinting a look at Quatre.

******

**Scene Nine: How to kill a cockroach, Heero Yuy style**

**Quatre has made a gourmet meal of roasted chicken. Heero grabs the chicken savagely, takes aim and whacks it at the table and says "I hate roaches" The rest are literally like (O. )

**********

**Scene Ten: Innocent mayhem**

/Camcorder has been taken out against authority at the airport/

**[Airport (going back home)]**

**People are running here and there, running late for their planes, there is a pile of boxes from where smoke is coming from, smoke alarms rings a fire brigade comes, man is holding the fire hose, water comes out with great pressure, he loses control and is fighting with a bucking water hose, water splashes on all G-boys and Raven, camera fizzes and goes out**  

**~OWARI~**

And for those who didn't understand

**~THE END~**

**AUTHOR NOTE, mumbo jumbo to be exact!!**

Raven: Why the end, because the camcorder's wrecked. So this is the final chapter, this is the END!!!!!! 

"AWW F***ING HELL"

Raven: O_O Was that Quatre?!

Duo: Yup he just saw the credit card bill.

Trowa: Oh Duo didn't do anything did we. 

Duo: Nope, but I think that Credit card was Quatre's.

Quatre: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO NO GOOD TWITS I'M GONNA TEAR 'EM APART AND SELL THEM FOR SCRAP, *silence, then* ehehehehheeh, hahahahahaha, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Zero system maniacal laughter) 

Duo and Trowa: Uhhhohh *skedaddle out of room and out the mansion and go away far away!!


End file.
